


They kissed and kissed

by adella_green



Category: First Cow (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: Hey, another fic inspired by my friend's drawing!It was published in a private account, so I can't leave the link here. :(
Relationships: Otis "Cookie" Figowitz/King-Lu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	They kissed and kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/gifts).



> Hey, another fic inspired by my friend's drawing!  
> It was published in a private account, so I can't leave the link here. :(

They kissed and kissed and kissed. They weren’t exactly in the mood for something more but wouldn’t tell for sure yet.  
They were sitting so close they felt every inch of each other’s bodies. It was quite cold in the house even though the fire was burning but they didn’t notice that with their own warmth.  
Fingers intertwined, their hands lay on the bed. King-Lu tried to free his hand to go through Cookie’s hair, but Cookie stopped him.  
\- I don’t want to let you go, - he whispered, catching breath.  
\- I’m not going anywhere, - King-Lu answered, smiling softly. He raised their hands still one in another, changed the position of fingers and put them on Cookie’s cheek. - See?  
Taken over by sudden desire, Cookie gently bit King-Lu’s neck and slowly leaned back. He truly enjoyed his lover’s surprised reaction and beamed. His face still turned a bit red though and it made King-Lu laugh. And then they kissed and kissed again.


End file.
